Music Shorts
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: This just short random stories that I came up with while listening to Random songs Double D /Eddy


**N/A: I was inspired by Kato the Catalyst for a music meme. Kato did a music meme as well, and that is what inspired me to do one. For me I'm just going to listen to random songs, and type up a story that comes to me. There will be no pre-planning. So you have been warned.**

**Meme: Choose a character or couple you want to do.**

**Me: Alright, lets see, who do I wanna write about…I choose for shits and giggles Edd(Double D) and Eddy!**

**Meme: Okay then, get started.**

**Me: These are just some of my favorite songs to listen too, but I can tell you now they are all random, I'm not really picking what songs I listen too.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Nickleback - Something in your mouth-3:39**

All the kids of the Cul-De-Sac had gotten together one afternoon and decided to play Truth or Dare. It had finally come to Eddy's turn to be truth or dared. Kevin had thought up a really good one after over hearing Eddy sing along to a song. Since they were about sixteen now, they had each filled out in their own ways. Eddy's voice had deepened and he had gotten taller.

Kevin gave a smirk to Eddy saying, "Okay Eddy, I dare you to sing Nickleback's song Something in your mouth too Double D!" Eddy visibly paled, he had never sang in front of anyone before. It was his secret thing to do. But before he could get up to do it, Eddy had to ask truth or dare. Nazz caught on easily to her boyfriend's idea. So when Eddy asked her truth or dare she told him truth. When she replied, Eddy was about to get up to the dare, when Nazz told Double D I dare you to dress hot and dance while Eddy is singing.

Eddy turned a bright red at the though, you see this wasn't a normal game of truth or dare. It was a very special game, you had to the dares with a partner. Nazz and Sarah had to dress Double D and put a sucker in his mouth. With a grin then sent Double D up to Eddy wearing, some loose black bondage pants, with a black tank that showed his naval. His beanie still on his head he looked nervous but knew he had to do the dare. Eddy began the music, his deep soothing, almost gravel like voice began to sing.

He looked at Double D who had began to sway a little at the slow beginning. You could see a little pink peeking out of Double D's pants when Eddy came to the chorus. "_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_.."

Eddy raised an eyebrow at seeing the pink but said nothing as the other kids whooped and hollered. Double D then began to shake his ass and grind on Eddy. It made them both blush ,but they were really getting into it. Eddy began to grind back a little while he sang, and all too soon the song was over. They each took their places in the circle on the floor at Kevin's house. Both blushing like mad.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Will I Am ft Jamie Foxx-Hot Wings (i wanna party)-2:23**

Double D and Eddy were late to gym which was a dance class today. And so they had no partners. Which meant they ended up partnering together. They were told they had to do the Samba. After much thinking, they decided on Hot wings for their song. After a moment they had what they were gonna do. They did a Samba with a few pop movies, when it came to the _I want to party and fly_ they did the flying(airplane) move.

Grinning like mad as they did it. They were having a blast doing it, the other kids stopped and watched them. It was easy to see they were having fun and they worked well together. They even seemed to be singing along with the song as they moved. Eddy playing Will I Am, Double D playing Jamie Foxx. Once it was over they were stunned to hear all the applause they were getting which made them turn bright red, and Eddy grin from ear to ear as Double D tried to hide his embarrassment.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Nickleback-Burn it to the ground-3:30**

Double D was standing outside Eddy's room looking into the window. He was surprised to see Eddy was dancing around his room. Double D couldn't hear any music, and then he saw it. A black cord leading from Eddy's ears, ear buds. Slowly Double D went in, he had knocked but of course Eddy didn't hear. Slowly Double moved to his head bashing friend and took an ear bud out. That's when he heard it. _Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone. Well, get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass. _He gave a smile and began to nod his head along while Eddy stared in surprise.

Double D would never cease to amaze him. So Eddy began to move with Double D in a mini mosh pit while the music blasted in their ears, big grins on their faces. Eddy even sang a few words to the surprise of Double D who joined in after a moment.

After the song was over then fell over on the floor laughing, and smiling. "We'll have to do that again Double D!" came Eddy's voice as Double D nodded. It had been fun.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend - 3:48**

Over the years Eddy had become somewhat of a punk. He had become more out going, while the other two Eds nearly stayed the same. Ed was still the same big lummox they knew and loved as a brother. Double D had become an even geekier person yet he had style. He had come out of the closet long ago, and was dating Kevin who basically bullied him.

Eddy hated seeing his best friend, and secret crush getting hurt. Big Ed saw it too, though he may not of been the brightest crayon in the box, he could still see things that were right there in front of his face. But he knew Double D wouldn't be happy if he or Eddy did anything to break up him and Kevin. It hurt Ed to see his friend suffering, and he didn't just mean Double D. He could tell how Eddy felt, what with the looks and all.

Eddy even once told Ed he'd kill Kevin if he hurt Double again like he had last month. (Kevin had put Double D's wrist in a cast, though it truly was an accident.) Eddy knew it was a real accident but he was still upset about it. Eddy knew he wasn't as smart as Double D, however, he knew he was smarter then Kevin. He knew that he would be better for Double D then Kevin. Kevin didn't even know much about Double D!

So Eddy got up the courage at the school's weekly talent show. He went on stage and stared right at Double D, then began to sing Girlfriend to him. He did change a few words around to better suit the situation, but he got his point across clearly. Once the song ended he was surprised that Double D ran up and glomped him, kissing him. Telling him he loved him very much, Kevin was laid out on the floor having been knocked out by Ed.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**B.o.B. - Airplanes (Feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore) - 3:12**

Ed, Eddy, and Double D were laying on a blanket in Eddy's yard looking up at the stars. It wasn't every night that they had such a clear and beautiful night to star gaze. Of course it was Double D's idea to star gaze. He felt it would be a good way for them to learn astronomy. Double D pointed out the constellations that were to be seen that night. The others kept telling him that they couldn't see it. Ed something making a comment about how the aliens must be hiding the constellations from them.

Eddy would just tell him to hush about it, and listen to Double D speak. Suddenly there was an airplane zooming across the sky. It looked almost like a falling star. "_Can we use the airplane as a shooting star? I could really use a wish right now_." Came Eddy's soft voice as he stared up at the sky, his hands behind his head.

Double D looked at him in wonder, what would Eddy have to wish for? Probably he wanted to wish for money. But before he could say a word, he heard Eddy whisper so softly, "I wish the one I love to return my feelings so that I wont have to be alone anymore."(He's talkin' about Double D)

Ed had heard it too, but he said nothing, he made his own wish about buttered toast, and such. Double even made a wish, though he was wondering just whom it was Eddy loved. However when he shifted to speak to Eddy, he was sleeping. Double D gave a little sigh, and covered the three of them up. He decided he would speak to Eddy about it in the morning, for now they would sleep.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Meredith Brooks** **- I'm a Bitch(also just known as Bitch) - 4:15**

Eddy was sitting on his bed, thinking long and hard about yesterday, when he had cried in front of Ed and Double D. He couldn't help it, the fight that he and Double had, had pushed him. He was willing to admit he was horrible. He jumped slightly at the sound of a knock on the door that lead to the backyard. Slowly he got up and moved to open it. He saw Double D on the other side of the door when he did open it.

He backed up to let the other boy in then went back to sit on his bed. Double D had shut the door then moved to be in front of Eddy. They began to talk, Eddy's radio was playing softly. When they were about to really speak their feelings, Eddy stopped him. He told Double to listen to the song that was playing, _Bitch_. Double D listened not quite understanding until Eddy finally spoke at the end of the song, "That's me. A cruel person.."

Double D just smiled and hugged Eddy tight, "Your not cruel, you are you! And I wouldn't have it any other way, Eddy. I love you the way you are."

At that Eddy felt the tears come again, as he smiled holding onto Double D.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Peggy Lee - He's a Tramp - 2:56**

To say Double D had it bad, that was an understatement. But for now lets just say Double D really had it bad. He had it bad for his best friend, Eddy. He finally found a song that would describe it all. Though Eddy wasn't very popular, he had grown into quite a handsome man, and got a few girls. He moves to a tree in the park, and lays down under the shade, putting in his ear buds and closes his eyes. He slowly turned the songs to the one he wanted. He was thinking of Eddy, wishing he could tell Eddy how he felt.

He began to sing along with the song that was playing, not noticing that Eddy had walked up. Eddy had needed to talk to Double D about something important. He heard the boy before he saw him. He sat down smiling as he listened to him sing in a soft voice. When the song ended Double D felt something on his lap, he shifted a little and looked. Eddy was laying there, his head on Double D's lap listening to the song.

Slowly and carefully, Double D began to run his hand through Eddy's thick, soft black hair. Eddy had a feeling that the song Double D had been singing was about him, and this was he way of responding, to show he truly did care about Double D. And Double D loved it, he began to sing the song once more, all the while stroking Eddy's hair.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Story of the year - Till the day I die - 4:03**

Eddy was fifteen, on his thirteenth birthday he got a guitar. He actually became quite good at it, but he never let anyone hear any songs he was working on. Even Kevin had to admit he was good.

Well today Eddy sat on a bench in the park looking at a pond. He was trying to work on a song that portrayed his feelings for a certain beanie wearin' boy. He sat there strumming his guitar, and singing the lyrics. He was nearly done with it. He didn't notice said beanie boy was walking up to talk to him. Double D stopped in his tracks listening to Eddy. This was a rare moment, to catch Eddy in the middle of working on a song. He moved a little closer to listen, but not too close as to alert Eddy.

It appeared Eddy was off in his own world so he moved and sat on the bench. All the while Eddy never noticed. He listened to Eddy, go from the beginning to the end. He was deeply moved. Eddy jumped at the sound of clapping, he slowly turned, mortified, to see Double D sitting there. After a few moments Double D told Eddy it was beautiful.

And finally Eddy explained the song to him, and Double D gave a small smile, and asked him to play it again. It was his own mini concert. "I promise you Sockhead. _Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you_" was Eddy's promise at the end when he placed his lips on Double D's in a soft, sweet kiss.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay, that is all I got. I hope that you enjoyed these. I worked hard on them with out any pre-planning at all. Do you know how hard that is! I can tell you now, VERY! But this was quite fun to write, so I hope to see reviews. I really do want to know what you think, but remember this is my first music meme. Do go easy on me. Well I will bid you all Ado.**


End file.
